


The Warlock (Neko!Trafalgar Law x Male!Reader)

by UlyssesWrites



Series: One Piece Modern AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Mordern AU, Neko Au, Neko Law (One Piece), Teenager AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlyssesWrites/pseuds/UlyssesWrites
Summary: This is another Neko fanfic I wrote about a week ago.
Trafalgar Law belongs to Eiichiro OdaSilas and any fictional places belong to me.Plot and story belong to me. Any relevance to any other works are complete coincidence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you find yourself trapped in a unknown forest, with only a map, would you follow it? And would you go to the only house marked on said map, going an extra mile and asking the stranger for help?

_Law_  
  
    "Huh? Where am I?" I say to myself aloud, looking around., I was in an unfamiliar place; like the woods or a forest. All that was around me was trees and green vegatation. "Wasn't I just in my room?"  
    "A newcomer! A nercomer!" I hear someone say. I look around to see who had said it, but I saw no one. I stood up from where I sat, and looked above me. The trees seemed to reach to the pitch black sky.  
    "Who's there? What is this place!" I shout at the voice, hoping that they'd answer.  
    There was silence. The only sounds I heard was the rustling of fallen leaves being blown across the woodland floor. I sighed, deciding to walk to what I thought was North. The trees I walked by had weird markings carved into its bark. I approached one of the markings, tracing it with my index fingers lightly. They almost looked like the runes you'd see in Skyrim, which made me quite confused. I continued to walk, trying not to trip over the overgrown tree roots. I was considering if I was sleeping or not, but everything felt so real, so I couldn't really say. I look at the sky once more, seeing how it was the same inky black. I sighed, sitting on a tree root.  
    "Where the hell am I?" I mumbled bitterly.   
    "Check the map~" I hear the same voice from before say.  
    "What map? Is there a fucking map around here? Do you see a fucking map?" I snapped, feeling peeved.  
    "The map in your pocket~" I was beyond pissed now.  
    "I don't have a fucking map in..." I stuffed my hands in my jeans pockets, pulling them inside-out, "my..." a folded up piece of paper fell from my pocket, "pocket..." I grabbed it and unfolded it, seeing that it indeed was a map. "When the hell did I get this?"   
    The map was on old, aged paper. It looked it came straight out of the pirate era. It has some landmarks, and there was a small drawing of a bear head in the forest named _'The Witch's Thicket'_ , so I assumed I was there. From the map, it said Northwest of the forest was a town. In the forest, there was a hut-like structure, or I assumed what the drawing was trying to depict. From the small bear head, it was approximately 20 yards, going by the legend and distance marker in the corner. I rolled the paper up carefully, and started to walk in the direction of the hut.   
        "Why is this even happening?" I muttered, tripping over a tree root, landing on my hands, scratching them up badly. I cursed as I could see my blood staining the dirt. Wiping them on my jeans, I continued to the hut, hoping that I wasn't going to be trapped in this forest forever, "Is (Name) looking for me right now? Am I another Missing Person's report? Am I just going crazy?" I sighed, feeling my legs tire.  
    I saw what looked like the silhouette of a house in the distance, making me push myself further. Once I reach it, I could see that it was indeed a hut. There were multiple copies of the strange carvings I saw before all around the hut's area. I hoped that I wasn't inflitrating some crazy hoot's abode. I stood there for a moment, contemplating my choices.  
    _'If there is a crazy old hag living here, I have no way to really protect myself, except for my fists. I have no idea who this woman is, or where I am. I have no idea if she/he is a murdering maniac, so I might be walking into my own death. Then again, this just might be some hippy who hates the government so they chose to live on their own...'_ I thought to myself.  
    I decided to knock on the door of the hut, calling out for anyone. I looked at the decorations of the hut; they were bottles tied to strings on the trees, and the markings were littered everywhere.   
    "HELLO THERE LOST ONE!" the door suddenly swung open, hitting me in the chest, making me stagger back and fall off the stoop. I instinctively closed my eyes as I fell back. When I opened my eyes, I was greeted with the sight of a middle-aged man with a walking stick adorned with blue swirl designs.  
    "Hello... Sorry to bother you at this hour..."  
    "This hour? It's early in the night! It's not like it's late in the day!" he said, pulling me up off the ground.  
    "Yeah, wouldn't you like to be bothered when the day is still here, and you have more energy? You could've been sleeping right now, so..."  
    "Only lazy people and slackers sleep at night!" he told me, making me even more confused.  
    "It's normal to sleep at night... I sleep at night, so do all my friends and family. Well, at least most do. Usually (Name) stays up all night doing whatever..."  
    "NO ONE SLEEPS AT NIGHT HERE!!" he shouts, making me step back, "Everyone is awake at night, that's when everything is done." I tried to say something else, but he shushed me, "What can I do for you, lost traveler?"  
    "Well, I was wonderING-" I tried to speak, but he pulled me inside his home, pushing me into a rocking chair. He stood by a cauldron, making me very weary, "I was wondering if you could help me home. I kind of woke up here, and I do not know where I am..."  
    "AHA! I thought you are Him!" he shouted, grabbing some tonic from a lopsided shelf in need of repair, pushing it in my hands, "you are in the world of Hudderdale, you came here because you feel as if you have been ignored by someone you care about dearly. I can see it in the way you walk, talk, and look. Who is it? Mother, father, lover?"  
    "Well, my boyfriend (Name) has been quite busy recently, trying to work on the photography assignments he's been stockpiled with.. He's been so stressed out, and he's been so distant..." I couldn't find myself to lie, it seemed to be impossible.  
    "I see, I see... Well, that bottle has something in it that will make you desirable in the eyes of your boytoy!" I felt my face heat up at hearing my boyfriend being referred as a 'boytoy'.  
    "I'm sorry sir, but I don't see how a liquid could help me in this situation..."  
    "DRINK! IT!" I suddenly had the bottle pried from my hands. I watched as he pulled the cork off, and shove it in my face. I turned my nose away, smelling the putrid liquid. I tried to fight him back, but my legs went numb. I laid there motionless as I was forced to drink the liquid. I choked on it, trying to cough it up, but my vision started to fade. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the smiling face of the unknown man...  
  
    _**Time Lapse**_  
  
    I woke up, my head hammering. I felt something weird pressed against my back, so I grabbed it. Whatever I grabbed hurt me extremely bad. I scared myself, and fell off my bed. Rubbing the back of my head, I felt something twitch as I could hear my front door open.  
    "What the hell? Why was that so loud?" I stood up, feeling the strange thing on my tailbone. I try to turn my head to see what it was, but I couldn't. I walked over to my large mirror to see what it was, and almost screamed when I saw the black cat tail swaying back and forth. I also see I have _CAT EARS_ atop my head, the same colour as my hair. I try to grab them, thinking that they were attached to a headband, but they weren't. I had cat ears.  
    "Hey, is Law still sleeping? I'm gonna go wake him up, ok?" I hear my boyfriend say to my father, making my tail completely poof out in surprise.  
    "What the hell do I do?! Oh shit, oh shit..." I could hear his keychains jingle as he walked through my sitting room. It doesn't help how I stood in my room, clad in only some boxers, with a cat tail and a pair of cat ears atop my head. I didn't know what to do, so all I could do was lay in my bed, pretending to be on my phone, but I was looking up this strange phenomenon.  
    "Hey babe, are you awake?" I hear him call softly at my door, and I tell him to come in, making sure that he couldn't see the ears or tail, "get out of bed you doof, it's 10AM." I listen to him approach my bed, trying to grab the blanket covering my head, but I grab his wrist before he could even come close to touching it.  
    "It's too bright, and my head hurts." I fibbed, letting him go.   
    "Baaaaaaaaaabe, I want to give you my love and affection.~" his tone was adorable to me, but I knew that I couldn't let him see me like this.  
    "I'm sick though, I don't want you to get sick as well."  
    "Bull shatner. I know when you lie." he pulled the covers off me, and I tried to grab them, but he had already seen everything, so it was futile, "b-babe?"  
    "Dammit! Don't look!" I tried to cover up the ears, and the tail suddenly decided to sway back and forth, resting on my thigh.  
    He was silent as he held my hands, and I let him pull them away. His eyes were wide and full of wonder, but they were also scared. (Name) gently brushed a finger to the ear, making me jump back at the feeling, but that only made him more curious. He was sitting in front of me, reaching out another hand to the ears, making me pull back. (Name) understood what I was signaling, because he let his hand fall limply, and I watched as my tail suddenly had a mind of its own and wrapped itself around his wrist.   
    "How... How did this happen?" He gently pried his hand away, gently holding the tail. I was freaking out the entire time, but then I remember the dream. I explained it to him, hoping that he didn't think I was insane. "I've read something about that, I thought it was just an urban myth, but after seeing this... I don't know what to believe anymore.  
    "All I know is that I don't like it." I suddenly had my face grabbed, him looking at my mouth.  
    "You have feline teeth." I closed my mouth, feeling my face heat up, (Name) hugging me, pulling my face in to his neck, "you're absolutely adorable Law!" he started rambling, but I was distracted, because of a stange, but intoxicating smell that (Name) had. I hugged him by his waist, and I'm not sure what overcame me, but I had suddenly pinned him to my bed, and I nuzzled my face into his neck.   
    "L-Law!" (Name) squeaked, feeling him jump when he felt the annoying tail wrapped around his bare thigh, "are you ok? What's happening? Fuck I regret wearing my short shorts..."  
    "I don't know. But I like it." I pressed myself closer to him, inhaling his sweet scent, and I had no intentions of letting him go, my face stuffed in the nook of his neck.  
    "Oh my god, how the hell does this happen?" I felt as he reluctantly wrapped an arm around my waist, "are you stuck in some 'cuddles mode' or something like that? My cat Dallas sometimes is extremely affectionate, but sometimes in ends up with her-" I bite his neck, enjoying the startled shriek, "Biting me!"  
    "Shut up, who the fuck cares?" I nip and kiss at him, finding that it was hard for me to fight back. It was the scent he was giving off; it drove me insane.   
    "Law, dammit." I hear as he tried to speak a somewhat intelligent sentence, but he stuttered like a fool.  
    "I'm off for work! Don't burn my house down!" My father shouted from the foot of the stairs, hearing the front door close and lock behind him.  
    "Look, we don't have to worry about anyone hearing your shrieks. Isn't that lovely?" I kiss at his neck more, as (Name) tried to push me away, but I couldn't be bothered.  
    "LAW! STOP!" I felt my tail being yanked, making me scream in pain as I pulled away, scooting far away from (Name). I could see how scared I made him, and I saw how I made him bleed from his neck from my biting, "Law, you need to calm the fuck down! Your little 'love nips' felt good at first, but now they fucking hurt!" he held a hand over his bruises.  
    "Shit, I-I'm so sorry, I have no idea what came over me! There's this scent you're giving off, and it just makes me go nuts. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry babe!" I started to panic, but (Name) was perfectly calm, which made me freak out more.  
    "Law, darling. It's ok, you just have to be gentle, and remember that I have soft, delicate baby skin!" he was blushing, "Also, don't you think we should figure this out before you decide to go off on your horny intentions?" I felt my entire body heat up, embarrassed about letting this get to me.  
    "Yeah, I'm sorry..." I felt ashamed, and I could feel my cat ears flatten.  
    "It's ok. Now, the dream. What was the first thing that happened to you?"  
    "A strange voice talking about a newcomer, which I'm assuming was me."  
    "And he told you about a map in your pocket that wasn't there previously there before, correct?"  
    "Yes, and I ended up tripping and cutting my hands open..." I look at my hands, seeing that they had the same cuts from the dream, "I have the cuts!" (Name) tried to look at them, but I saw the pair of jeans I wiped the blood on on my floor, making me pounce for them. I checked the pockets, pulling out another piece of paper, and the map from before. I unfold the new paper, reading it outloud; "So I've seen you've woken up! Told you that you'd be fine! The effects of the potion will only last 24 hours, so please don't come after me to kill me! After all! I helped you get closer to your lover!~ Best regards, Your friend, Silas." I squinted, "He didn't say I'd be fine, he just forced me to drink that gross potion..."  
    "It was signed by Silas, Silias, whatever his name was, you said?"   
    "Silas, and yes."  
    "24 hours worth of my darling boyfriend with cat ears and a tail, over-affectionate, and also horny... Is that a good thing or bad thing..." I felt my face heat up more, trying to distract myself with the map, seeing that the map had another area, which looked like our town sitting on some clouds, the small bear drawing there, along with the drawing of the planet Saturn; I'm assuming it was supposed to be (Name).  
    "Babe? What are you looking at?" He stood next to me, squatting to my level, looking at the map, "is this us?" he pointed at the drawings, and I nod, "that's adorable."  
    "You're more adorable though." he pecked my lips with his own.  
    "Cute, like you." (Name) stood up, walking back to the bed, sitting Indian-style, "so you think you can handle a day of being a Neko?"  
    "Neko? If you mean a cat-human, then I guess I can, but I can't without you here." I joined him on the bed, resting my forehead on his.  
    "Yes, a cat-human. And if you think I'm gonna leave you alone like this, you're fucking crazy."  
    "This entire scenario is crazy."  
    "True, true. But besides that, I'll be with you until this disappears."  
    "But what if I attack you like I did before?" I smiled when I felt his lips being pressed to my jaw.  
    "Then I guess I'll be in for a bit of a treat.~"   
    "I love you (Name)."  
    "I love you too, my little Neko Law."  
  
    _Extended Ending_  
  
    Law ended up about twenty minutes later after that conversation enter his little mood, which resulted in more love bites and kisses, along with hickies and a heavy cloud of sexual tension in the bedroom. Silas, the Witch in the Woods, knew this. He wasn't really planning it to happen, but it's just how Law's cards played out.  
    "That boy, I swear... He is worst than the rabbits!" Silas says, turning away from the crystal that watched over the two, looking at his rabbit friend, who glared at him harshly.  
    "Haha, yes, because all rabbits fuck like the wind. You're the one who made him like this."  
    "I gave him the ears and tail to attract the attention of his mate, he just happens to be in this mood." he explained, but the Rabbit was having none of it.  
    "I have a feeling you played God here, and decided to mix some potions. Cat transfiguration and Sexual desire, perhaps?"  
    "I did nothing of the sort!" He looked back at his friend, but turning away immediately when he saw a shirt being pulled off, "I promise I didn't!"  
    "I'm joking around Silas, I know you didn't." he sighed in relief, "I did."


End file.
